blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots to the Rescue/Gallery/2
Runaway train S4E5 Train still running uncontrollably.png S4E5 Engineer can't stop the train.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla appear on top of the train.png S4E5 Engineer surprised by the robots.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla ready to stop the train.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla start pushing the train.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla trying to push.png S4E5 Blaze "We've gotta push harder!".png S4E5 The robots are pushing with a strength of 1.png S4E5 They need a strength of 6.png S4E5 Count with us.png S4E5 Strength starts at 1.png S4E5 Strength increases to 2.png S4E5 Strength increases to 3.png S4E5 Strength increases to 4.png S4E5 Strength increases to 5.png S4E5 Strength increases to 6.png S4E5 Blaze's feet glow.png S4E5 Starla's hands glow.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla get stronger.png S4E5 Engineer alarmed.png S4E5 Headed for a cliff.png S4E5 We need to push harder.png S4E5 Let's increase the strength to 12.png S4E5 Count to 12.png S4E5 Start at 6.png S4E5 Strength increases to 7.png S4E5 Strength increases to 8.png S4E5 Strength increases to 9.png S4E5 Strength increases to 10.png S4E5 Strength increases to 11.png S4E5 Strength increases to 12.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla pushing even harder.png S4E5 Starla "The train's slowin' down even more".png S4E5 Blaze "But it's not stopped yet".png S4E5 Almost at the cliff.png S4E5 Engineer can't look.png|I can't look! S4E5 Let's give them a strength of 18.png S4E5 Count to 18 with us.png S4E5 Start at 12.png S4E5 Speed increases to 13.png S4E5 Speed increases to 14.png S4E5 Speed increases to 15.png S4E5 Speed increases to 16.png S4E5 Speed increases to 17.png S4E5 Speed increases to 18.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla push super hard.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla push and struggle.png S4E5 Train finally stops.png S4E5 We stopped just in time.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla look down the cliff.png S4E5 Right before the cliff.png S4E5 Engineer relieved.png S4E5 Engineer thanking Blaze and Starla.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla accept their thanks.png S4E5 AJ showing the three emergencies.png S4E5 One emergency solved, two remain.png S4E5 Blaze "our robot friends are gonna need help".png S4E5 Starla "We'd best get movin'".png S4E5 Blaze and Starla leaving the train.png|Robot Power! S4E5 Engineer bidding farewell.png Crusher and Clunk, part 2 S4E5 Pickle still drinking his juice.png S4E5 Pickle asking Beeper for a sandwich.png S4E5 Crusher being dismissive of Beeper.png S4E5 Beeper makes a cheese sandwich for Pickle.png S4E5 Pickle congratulating Beeper.png S4E5 Pickle eats his sandwich.png S4E5 Crusher "Klunk can make a way better sandwich".png S4E5 Crusher asks Klunk to make a sandwich.png S4E5 Klunk shakes again.png S4E5 Klunk's sandwich revealed.png S4E5 Crusher "Now this looks like".png S4E5 Crusher eats his sandwich.png S4E5 Crusher bites something hard.png S4E5 Crusher's sandwich revealed to have toothbrushes.png S4E5 Crusher disgusted by the toothbrush sandwich.png S4E5 Klunk "eating" Crusher's sandwich.png S4E5 Klunk springs upward.png The glue factory, outdoors S4E5 Glue factory still out of control.png S4E5 Worker trucks trying to dodge the glue.png S4E5 Pink worker truck trying not to get stuck.png|"Don't get stuck. Don't get stuck. Don't get stuck." S4E5 Pink worker truck gets stuck.png|"I'm stuck!" S4E5 Pink worker truck sees Stripes and Zeg.png S4E5 Stripes and Zeg arrive to help.png S4E5 Stripes approaches the pink truck.png S4E5 Stripes rescues the first worker truck.png S4E5 Zeg bashes some barrels away.png S4E5 Zeg rescues two more worker trucks.png S4E5 Stripes rescues a fourth worker truck.png S4E5 Blue truck thanking Stripes.png S4E5 Stripes and Zeg fist bump.png S4E5 More glue inside the factory.png S4E5 Stripes "more workers need our help inside the factory".png S4E5 Zeg "Robots coming!".png|"Robots coming!" The glue factory, indoors S4E5 Stripes and Zeg enter the glue factory.png S4E5 Three more workers are stuck.png S4E5 Zeg wonders how to save the trucks.png S4E5 Blaze and Starla arrive.png S4E5 Starla "and we're gonna help you".png S4E5 Blaze observing the factory.png S4E5 Glue coming out of hole in pipe.png S4E5 Blaze "Good thinking, AJ".png S4E5 Help us plug the pipe.png S4E5 The hole is shaped like this.png S4E5 Which piece is the same shape.png S4E5 Blaze grabs the correct piece.png S4E5 Stripes runs past Blaze.png S4E5 Stripes "Throw it to me!".png S4E5 Blaze throws the piece to Stripes.png S4E5 Stripes jumps with the piece in hand.png S4E5 Stripes successfully plugs the hole.png S4E5 Starla and Zeg impressed.png S4E5 Stripes approaches the trapped truck.png S4E5 Stripes pulls the truck out of the glue.png S4E5 Truck thanking Stripes.png S4E5 Others meet up with Stripes.png S4E5 Starla notices the second trapped truck.png S4E5 Another truck stuck.png S4E5 Second hole.png S4E5 What piece do we need.png S4E5 Starla grabbing the correct piece.png S4E5 Starla about to toss the piece to Zeg.png S4E5 Piece thrown to Zeg.png S4E5 Zeg punches the piece into place.png S4E5 Zeg "You safe now".png|You safe now. S4E5 Second truck compliments on Zeg's strength.png S4E5 Starla says there's one truck left.png S4E5 Last worker stuck.png S4E5 The last hole is up there.png S4E5 Blaze "We can stop it".png S4E5 The last hole is shaped like this.png S4E5 Last choices.png S4E5 Blaze grabbing the red piece.png S4E5 Blaze jumping with the piece.png S4E5 Blaze slides on a pipe with the piece.png S4E5 Blaze jumping higher.png S4E5 Blaze plugs the final pipe.png S4E5 Blaze lands next to the truck.png S4E5 Blaze pulling the truck out.png S4E5 Last worker thanking Blaze.png S4E5 Monster Machines after saving the trucks.png S4E5 AJ shows the emergencies again.png S4E5 Two solved, one left.png S4E5 Blaze rallies the others.png S4E5 Monster Machines say "Robot power!" again.png Crusher and Clunk, part 3 S4E5 Pickle finishes his sandwich.png S4E5 Pickle decides to have dessert.png S4E5 Crusher "Where are you gonna get dessert around here?".png S4E5 Pickle "I can just ask Beeper".png S4E5 Pickle asks Beeper to make dessert.png S4E5 Beeper shakes yet again.png S4E5 Beeper produces a pie.png S4E5 Pickle excited about the cherry pie.png S4E5 Pickle thanks Beeper for the pie.png S4E5 Pickle eats his pie.png S4E5 Pickle offers Crusher some pie.png S4E5 Crusher refuses.png S4E5 Crusher "make me the yummiest pie ever".png S4E5 Crusher "Right, Klunk?".png S4E5 Klunk shakes one more time.png S4E5 Crusher's pie revealed.png S4E5 Crusher gets "the world's tastiest pie".png S4E5 Pickle asks for a bite.png S4E5 Crusher refuses to share.png S4E5 Crusher excited to eat the pie.png S4E5 Skunk pops out of the pie.png S4E5 Skunk standing in pie.png S4E5 Crusher shocked about the skunk.png S4E5 Crusher flees the scene.png S4E5 Pickle and others watch Crusher leave.png S4E5 Pickle offers pie to Klunk, Beeper and the skunk.png|"So, who wants pie?" S4E5 Robots and skunk agree with Pickle.png To return to the Robots to the Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries